That night
by tsuki hime undefinite
Summary: Malam itu, merupakan malam tenang member EXO M. tapi sikap hyung tertua kedua mereka membuat leader jengkel setengah mati. untungnya Si Maknae Panda datang mengembalikan mood leader EXO M. sedangkan Lay hanya tersenyum penuh arti ketika hyung tertuanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Bagaimana jika aku mengigau?" "Tenang, Hyung. aku akan membungkamnya dengan bibirku," EXO story, Lumin!


**That night.**

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, but the plot and story are mine only.

Cast : Xiuhan (my otp), Taoris, Lay, Chen

Genre : romance, full of (fail) fluff scenes, OOC maybe?

Author's note : just wanna share my happiness about this fluffy pair. But if you feel disgusted, you can **click the x button on your page.** And if you don't mind, give me your review about this story. Thanks ;)

Enjoy it!

Luhan mengganti-ganti _channel_ tv dengan cepat membuat _duizhang_, _unicorn_ dan _troll_-_guy_ yang ikut bergabung di sofa panjang nan empuk itu pusing. Mereka yakin jika Luhan terus melakukan hal ini mereka akan pingsan ditempat setelah ditemani ribuan kunang-kunang yang menyerbu pandangan mereka.

Dengan cekatan, tangan panjang duizhang menarik lengan kiri pria _doe-eyes_ itu dan mengambil paksa _remote_ tv yang berada di genggamannya. Luhan yang semula tampak bosan melihat acara-acara di tv berubah kesal ketika _remote_ tv _dorm_ tidak berada di bawah kekuasaannya lagi. Bola mata cokelat bulatnya menatap tajam _duizhang_ yang tampak menikmati acara musik yang tersaji di tv sembari memakan kripik milik Lay. Dan sikap _duizhang_ yang tenang seperti tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya membuat Luhan kesal luar biasa.

"Kembalikan _remote_ tv-**ku**!" seru Luhan dengan nada dinginnya. Kris langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang cokelat panjang. Ikut sebal karena Luhan mengklaim _remote_ tv _dorm_ mereka sebagai milik Luhan.

"Tak akan," jawab Kris tak kalah dingin, tangan kanannya sibuk mencari-cari sisa kripik didalam bungkus makanan ringan itu lalu memasukkan remah-remah kripik itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dasar egois," tukas Luhan tajam, membuat urat Kris saling bersilangan di dahinya.

"Kau mengataiku egois?! Hei, Luhan! Apakah kau tidak merasa egois dengan mengganti-ganti channel tv hingga membuat kita pusing melihatnya?!" balas Kris dengan nada tinggi. Namun hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan bangkitnya Luhan dari singgasana sofa panjang nan empuk itu dilanjutkan dengan bantingan pintu yang kuat ketika Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Xiumin dan Tao.

Kris kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah tv, tak mau memperpanjang masalah sepele dengan _gege_nya. Tapi kilat matanya tak mampu berbohong, ia masih marah dengan ucapan Luhan –yang tanpa pikir panjang itu-. Lay yang duduk di sebelah Kris hanya mendengus geli dengan sikap dua _gege_nya. Chen? Jangan tanyakan dia karena dia telah pingsan karena bayangan kunang-kunang mengambil kesadarannya.

"Kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Luhan-_ge_, _duizhang_," ujar Lay sembari membuka _snack_ malam keduanya, Kris langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulut bungkus _snack_ Lay dan mengambil kripik dalam porsi besar. Ia hampir mengambil setengah dari isi _snack_ tersebut setelah Lay memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya kepada Kris.

"Siapa sih yang tidak sebal jika kau dikatai 'Egois?' tak ada kan?" jawab Kris berusaha membela diri. Lagi-lagi Lay mendengus geli melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan dua _gege_nya dan Lay rasa ia tak perlu ikut campur lebih dalam lagi, biar _gege_ tertuanya yang menangani hal ini.

Klik.

Nah, orang yang dimaksud Lay telah datang dari kegiatan menghabiskan hari tenang mereka bersama _maknae_ di subgrup mereka. Sepertinya _gege_ tertuanya akan berumur panjang...

"Aku pulang, Kris-_ge_!" teriak Sang _maknae_ mereka dengan suara lantang, membuat kerutan-kerutan di dahi Kris menghilang seketika digantikan dengan raut senyum yang terpasang di wajah rupawannya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian lama sekali? Ini sudah jam 7 malam," tanya Kris setelah Tao menghambur ke pelukan duizhang. Mencampakkan tas-tas belanjanya kearah sofa tunggal yang diduduki oleh Chen. Pria bertubuh pendek dengan pipi tembam menggemaskan hanya tersenyum geli dengan sikap manja _maknae_ kepada _duizhang_nya. Kedua mata bulat cokelatnya tertumbuk pada Chen yang mendadak terbangun dari acara pingsannya setelah 'dihujani' tas-tas belanja milik Tao. Pria pendek itu cepat-cepat mengumpulkan tas-tas belanja Tao dan meletakkannya di lantai.

"Huah, di luar sangat macet, Kris-_ge_. Aku dan Xiumin-_ge_ saja sampai terpaksa jalan karena terlalu lama terjebak macet," Jawab Si _maknae_ memadukan bahasa ibunya dan Korea. Ia memajukan bibirnya tanda ia kesal. "Dan aku capeeeek sekali," lanjut Tao kembali bermanja kepada _duizhang_.

Kris tersenyum.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kau tidur dengan _gege_ malam ini? aku rasa Xiumin _hyung_ tidak keberatan. Iya kan, Xiumin _hyung_?" tanya Kris sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah pria pendek dengan pipi tembam menggemaskan itu. Xiumin mengangguk kecil, mengerti dengan kode yang dilemparkan oleh _duizhang_.

Detik selanjutnya _duizhang_ naga dan _maknae_ panda itu masuk kedalam kamar Chen dan Kris. Chen yang telah sadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa mendengus sebal mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur di kasurnya. Lagi.

"Xiumin _hyung_~ aku lapar..." rajuk Chen menggelayut manja di lengan _hyung_ tertua di grupnya. Xiumin yang semula fokus menerjemahkan sepatah demi sepatah kata dari kalimat yang diucapkan presenter acara musik itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chen.

"Memangnya Lay tidak memasakkan sesuatu untukmu?" tanya Xiumin heran, tak biasanya Lay malas memasak. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah Lay masih asyik dengan _snack_ kripik ketiganya diiringi dengan gebukan suara drum yang terdengar jelas dari tv mereka.

"Baiklah, kau mau _hyung_ masakkan apa?" tanya Xiumin menyerah, Chen tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung menjawab 'apa saja, aku percaya masakan _hyung_ sangat enak dan tidak membunuhku,' dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Xiumin beranjak dari sofa dan mulai menyiapkan sebutir telur, nasi matang dan bumbu untuk memasak nasi goreng. Ia memilih untuk membuat nasi goreng untuk _dongsaeng_nya karena mudah dan pasti membuat Chen kenyang. Sepuluh menit memasak, Chen yang semula mendengarkan baik-baik terjemahan Lay langsung pergi ke dapur seperti zombie. Rupanya cacing-cacing di perutnya mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Selesai makan kau harus mencuci piringnya," perintah Xiumin sebelum meninggalkan Chen di dapur. Chen hanya bisa mengangguk penuh semangat karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi goreng super lezat buatan _hyung_nya yang manis itu.

Sesampainya di ruang santai, Xiumin langsung mengangkat tas-tas belanja milik Tao dan miliknya. Ia ingin merebahkan badannya di kasur empuknya. Rupanya jalan satu kilo membuat kaki Xiumin seperti ingin patah saja. Lay yang semula sibuk menonton tv mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _gege_nya.

"Xiumin-_ge_ ingin tidur?" tanya Lay setelah meneguk soda di samping snack malamnya yang keempat. Xiumin mengangguk kecil, matanya yang sipit tampak sayu.

"Kakiku pegal, Lay. Aku rasa aku butuh mengistirahatkan tubuhku,"

"Oh baiklah, selamat berjuang, Xiumin _ge_,"

"Selamat malam." Oh, betapa polos _gege_ tertuanya tidak mempertanyakan ucapan Lay yang terakhir. Senyum penuh misteri terukir di bibir merah marun Lay diikuti dengan kernyitan bingung Chen yang baru saja bergabung dengan Lay di ruang santai.

"Kau kenapa, Lay-_ge_?" tanya Chen ingin tahu. Akan tetapi Lay tidak langsung menjawab, ia kembali menonton acara musik di tv.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Cklek.

"Baoooozzziiiiii!" teriak Luhan sembari memeluk erat _hyung_ satu-satunya di grup. Xiumin yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya tampak kaget dengan kehadiran Luhan, ditambah dengan persediaan udara di paru-parunya yang semakin sedikit karena Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya membuat Xiumin meronta-ronta.

"Hiks, baozi tidak menyukai rusanya lagi," simpul Luhan setelah melepaskan pelukannya. air menggenang di pelupuk matanya membuat Xiumin merasa bersalah. Ia langsung meletakkan tas belanja ke lantai dan menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua belah pipi Luhan.

"Sssh, maaf Luhan. Tapi aku tadi benar-benar kehabisan nafas karena pelukanmu," ujar Xiumin lembut.

"Benarkah?! Maafkan aku, Baozi. Aku janji, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Xiumin membalas mengangguk. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya, ia tidak tahan berlama-lama dengan keringat yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Senyum terlukis di bibir merah Xiumin setelah tubuhnya bersih dari keringat dan debu hasil pergi ke supermarket dengan si _Maknae_ Panda. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok pria yang terbaring di kasurnya. Xiumin mendengus kecil.

"Luhan, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Chen akan tidur di kasur Tao karena Tao tidur di kamar Chen," jelas Xiumin dengan nada lelah. Namun Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, ia beringsut ke sisi kasur Xiumin lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian sebelah yang kosong.

"Kita bisa tidur bersama, _Hyung_," jawab Luhan diiringi dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi kasurku kecil, sempit untuk kita berdua."

"Kita bisa berpelukan, _Hyung_."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhku."

"Dan diluar sedang puncak musim dingin, _Hyung_."

"Aku bisa saja menendangmu tanpa sadar, Luhan."

"Aku pasti akan menendangmu sebelumnya."

"Bisa saja aku mengigau dan mengganggu tidurmu."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menghentikannya dengan bibirku."

Xiumin yang akan membuka mulutnya mendadak berhenti. Rona merah menjalar cepat di seluruh wajahnya, seolah-olah membakar tubuhnya setelah berhasil mengolah ucapan terakhir Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menyeringai dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Baozi _hyung_-nya.

Mengambil kesempatan, Luhan menarik Xiumin yang masih terpaku dengan kuat. Menjatuhkan Xiumin di kasur lalu memeluknya. Setelah mencium kedua belah pipi tembam dan dahi Xiumin, Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pergi kemana saja, _Hyung_?" tanya Luhan yang asik menghirup aroma sampo yang menguar di rambut cokelat Xiumin. Xiumin yang berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya menjawab lirih.

"Aku pergi ke mal dengan Tao dan terjebak macet saat pulang."

"Lain kali kau harus mengajakku," pinta Luhan pelan, Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sembari mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"Aku tidak mau membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur, bisa-bisa aku diterkam."

"Tidak akan."

"Tapi kau pernah menendangku, tak mau berbicara denganku satu jam penuh."

"Saat itu aku tidak sadar, _Hyung_."

"Tidak."

"Kau harus mau."

"Tidak."

"Mengajakku atau kau kupeluk hingga kehabisan nafas?"

"..."

"Bagus, sekarang kita tidur. Besok kita ada jadwal," putus Luhan yang langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tampak Xiumin ingin membalas ucapan Luhan, akan tetapi rasa lelah mengambil kesadarannya. Xiumin tertidur dalam rengkuhan Luhan dan Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.


End file.
